The Monster
by BastilleBitch
Summary: Warning: DARKWARD. Bella doesn't know what to do when a gorgeous male called Edward moves to town with his sister Alice. They are immediately introduced but things soon get shady. Ivory notes left on dressers, disturbing texts - how much can an abused girl take? Will Edward save her, or leave her with another kind of monster. Will Bella uncover his dark secrets? Dark themes.


**A/N - I know many of you out there enjoy a good Darkward Fic - I do too! Although, my Edward won't be **_**too **_**dark. I've never posted a story on here before (although I have written stories in my Word Documents and saved them). **

**Charlie will not be an angel in this fic. He will be violent, angry, and spiteful. Sorry if this offends anyone.**

**Leave me your thoughts at the end and we will see where this goes!**

* * *

***Chapter 1***

"_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed," - __**Rihanna - The Monster (Eminem ft Rihanna) **_

* * *

"Bella!" My father roared from downstairs. I jumped and stumbled out of bed, my legs shaking as I flew down the stairs from my attic bedroom as fast as I could manage. Charlie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring daggers at me.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping in? You have chores to do," He hissed, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tiptoeing closer to my father as he breathed heavily, his breath reeking of alcohol. I was shaking in my thin sleeping shirt and sweatpants that covered all my cuts and scars as I realised with shock that I _had _slept in.

"You bitch, you were supposed to be making my breakfast hours ago!" He roared, grabbing my throat and squeezing hard. I clutched his meaty hands fearfully, praying it wouldn't leave a mark as I had to go to school at half eight.

No amount of make-up would cover the purple hand-print shapes on my snowy-white neck. I was so pale that it was increasingly difficult to find a foundation to match my skin tone in any shop.

"If you do this again, you will pay heavily," The anger on his face was one I had seen many times. I stayed silent and breathed deeply through my nose.

He dropped me to the floor, leaving me gasping and clutching my throat. I waited until he had slammed out of the house - giving me a backwards glare - until I finally crawled to my feet. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks and my chest heaved with sobs.

No father should treat his own daughter this way and I hated it. I glanced at my watch reverently and found I only had half an hour to get ready.

I wanted to crumple into a heap and cry right there on the stairs but got myself together and quickly rushed round, completing my morning chores. I washed up the breakfast dishes, ran the hoover round the living room and hung Charlie's spare Police uniform out to dry on the line.

Not that it would dry much, seeing as I lived in the rainiest town in the continental U.S. I barely had time to shove on my burgundy, long sleeved t-shirt and baggy black sweats that would cover me modestly enough. After my foundation was applied over my fresh bruises, my hair was fixed to cover the marks and my satchel was packed, I ran out into the rain to drive to school.

I just made it by the skin of my teeth. The bell was just ringing as I walked into class, late for the first time in my existence. I just prayed it wouldn't go on my record. If Charlie found I was late, I would be beaten within an inch of my life.

My first class was Maths, which I sucked at. The teacher, Mrs Thorne, was luckily one of those pitying types who croons over any problem you may have. I mumbled my apology and she smiled warmly, nodding understandingly.

But she didn't understand. No one did. I shuffled to the back where my seat was and flopped down, immediately tuning out the whispers and sniggers of my peers and preparing my books for the lesson.

First and second period passed slowly but I was glad to be involved in my routine. When break arrived, I went straight to the wall behind the cafeteria like always and took out my apple to munch. I plugged in my headphones into my phone and turned my music up loud.

No one could see me or hear me and I liked it that way.

I was content until I heard voices coming my way. I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket and threw my apple core onto the grass behind me. I sat, my head bent, waiting for a nasty, snide comment, or a Skittle to be aimed at my head. Both had happened many times before. Neither came.

I chanced a look up and almost fell off the wall. There at the end of the passageway that lead to my hideout, was two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. A boy and a girl about my age. The girl was clutching a packet of cigarettes and the boy - oh god and what a gorgeous boy he was - carried nothing but a confused look on his pale, alluring face.

"Hello!" The girl spoke at last. "Who are you? Why are you sitting here?" She fired questions at me and all I could do was blink. No one ever spoke directly to me. Only whispered about me or threw a crappy comment my way, but nothing more.

The boy glanced at who I assumed was his girlfriend and then back to me, an interested look on his face.

"Who paid you?" I asked in a bored tone.

"What?" The girl frowned. I almost rolled my eyes.

Newcomers. Great.

"No one ever talks to me, so who put you up to this? What's the joke?" I gritted out, picking at a hangnail idly.

"There's no joke," The boy said softly, his voice like butter melting in the sun. Oh, God. I think my panties just flooded.

I looked away quickly, sighing. They didn't get the message. I couldn't socialise with them; they were beautiful, attractive, alluring, and…irritatingly nice.

The girl hopped up on the wall beside me gracefully and crossed her legs.

She stuck out her hand, "I'm Alice,"

I stared at her hand like it was poisoned and she withdrew quickly, shaking off my bluntness.

"And he," She pointed to the boy, "Is Edward - my brother,"

Her _brother? _They looked nothing alike. Not a single feature matched on either of their faces. And their names were weird too. Edward…that was quite old fashioned. Alice was a pretty normal name, but still odd.

Edward smiled wickedly at me and came to stand beside Alice, leaning his arm casually on the wall. They smelled quite decent for people who seemingly liked to smoke. They smelled musky, with a hint of fresh pine needles that opened up my sinuses eagerly.

"What's your name?" Alice piped up after a few moments of awkward silence. She took out a cigarette and handed it to Edward who took in silently between his elegant fingers.

"Uh…Bella," I replied, blushing when Edward caught my eye and grinned.

"Bella…I like it!" She announced. "We are going to be friends,"

"Are we?" I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yep."

"Right," I snorted and rolled my eyes for real this time. Edward took out a red lighter and lit up his cigarette, drawing deeply and flicking the excess away expertly. I breathed shallowly, hating the smell but not wanting to be rude and point this out.

Alice was peering at me curiously, like I was an exhibit at a zoo.

_Roll up, roll up! Come watch freak girl gag at the smell of smoke. _

God I was a wussy.

"Do you smoke?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

"No."

"Do drugs?"

"_No._"

"Good, because they are both disgusting habits," She said with clear distaste as Edward laughed and blew a deliberate cloud of smoke into her disapproving face. If it was only him that smoked then why did she carry his booty for him?

"You are a pig," She pointed out, looking at her brother with an annoyed frown.

"You know it," He smirked. "Excuse me ladies, I must go," He took some dark shades out of his leather jacket pocket and slipped them on, making him look even more irresistible than before. It wouldn't be long before the sluts of the school would be lining up, flashing their boobs and dropping their panties for him.

"Nice meeting you Bella," He smiled at me, the corner of his mouth turning up. _Oh_ his lips... "I'll mind not to smoke in your company again,"

And with that, he turned and walked out of the passage, leaving me with…my new friend?

Alice was insistent until break ended. She talked about her old school, clothes, make-up and anything under the sun. She avoided the topic of her brother. I nodded and smiled as I relaxed in her company. She was quite nice.

The only problem was that if Charlie found out, I would be dead meat. Not only that, she wouldn't want to be friends for long once she met the bimbos of the school - Jessica and Lauren Stanley. The Twitty Twins (combining Twit and Titty, get it?) as I liked to call them.

They were dumb, blonde, pretty, outgoing and popular. Everything everyone seemed to love. Everything _Edward_ would probably love. Why did I care if he liked that shit or not? It was none of business anyway. I was everything everyone seemed to_ hate_. Brunette, quiet, smart, boring and unpopular. Edward would never go for someone like me.

"Where to now?" Alice asked as we walked together - getting stunned looks as we passed - towards building B.

"Biology for me,"

"Aww man! I got Physics," She groaned, angrily glaring at her time-table. I pretended to be sad about that fact too - but was relieved. I liked Alice, I liked her a lot. But we couldn't be seen together. I didn't want to get my hopes up about her being my friend.

We parted our separate ways, Alice shouting an order for me to meet her _in _the canteen at lunch rather than outside it. I nodded in agreement but silently promised I would hide behind the car park wall instead.

I walked into Biology, feeling downbeat and weird as I sat down and got out my books. Mr Banner hadn't entered the class yet so I sat and waited, my head down as other students filed in, rowdily chucking paper planes and tossing Skittles and Smarties at anyone within firing range.

One hit me right in the head and landed in my lap. It was a green one. I sure _felt_ green. I didn't look up, I just sighed wearily and was about to flick it to the floor when an angry, familiar voice rang out.

"How dare you throw your garbage at her!" Edward's beautiful voice snarled directly at Mike Newton - the King of Bullies. Everyone immediately fell silent. Edward stood beside me, glaring at Mike, his chest heaving with fury.

Mike smirked.

"Oooh we got a tough guy!" He cat-called as his crew sniggered. "What's up newbie? Take a liking to Swotty Potty Swan here?" He grinned, gesturing to me. I looked up at Edward to fin his eyes blazing a deep ochre that I hadn't noticed earlier.

"Don't even think about it," Edward hissed as Mike stepped towards him, his vile smirk still in place. Edward drew up to his full height in one deep breath and towered over Mike. Mike gulped quietly, his face draining of colour.

"If you want to keep your puny dick attached to you body, then I suggest you step the fuck away from me right now and never, ever come within a two metre radius of Ms Swan ever again," He drew out, eerily calm.

Mike's cronies hurried to their seats as Mr Banner came into the room with the old VCR player in tow. At least I would have a distraction from what just happened.

The hottest guy on the planet had just stuck up for me! The girl inside me squealed, but my brain groaned. If Charlie found out that Mike Newton had been threatened and I was involved - again, I would be _dead. _This was not a good day. Mr Banner hurriedly welcomed Edward and gave him a set of books quickly, ignoring the bitch-fest that had just went down.

Edward gave a final glare to Newton before taking a seat in the stool beside me. I shivered from his closeness - he was so cold. He radiated cold.

"Cold Bella?" He asked into my ear. I shook my head, but I think he knew I was lying.

He chuckled darkly and leaned away, shrugging out of his leather jacket. I had to strain not to ogle his toned chest concealed behind his plain navy sweater.

Mr Banner droned on about being silent during the movie. The class groaned when we found we had to sit through Osmosis Jones for the third time this year. As it was nearing end of the third term and we had completed all of the work that he had set for the term Mr Banner always made us watch this same boring film about a cartoon cell.

He wasn't a bad old stick, but Osmosis Jones has been played at least three times in every Biology classroom around the globe that I knew of. The lights went off and I settled down, ready for a long, boring double-period.

Only it wasn't going to be boring.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered into my ear after the film had began. I nodded and glanced up at him, finding that his eyes had changed to a softer, butterscotch gold. They made my insides clench in ways I didn't know were possible. His hair seemed to be illuminated in the soft light projecting off the VCR. It was a beautiful bronze colour, with golden highlights.

"Thanks…for sticking up for me," I whispered back, embarrassed at my gawking. I was shocked that I was having a somewhat normal conversation in class with someone. Something I had never encountered.

Edward's hand slid up my arm and rested on my shoulder. He left a trail of goosebumps where his hands had been, eliciting a shiver from me. He leaned in close, his breath washing over my left cheek.

"Anytime."

He withdrew his hand, but still leaned towards me, his gaze penetrating through me. I looked away, my hair drawing a curtain between us.

The period passed agonizingly slowly and nothing more was said between us and when I got up to leave, he was already out of his seat and gone. There was a note on the table beside me.

The front read '_Bella_' in a luxurious, italic script.

I opened it as I walked out of the door, the lunch bell ringing.

_Bella,_

_Don't forget your lunch date with Alice. _

_Be safe,_

_Edward C. _

Edward _C? _What did 'C' stand for? I didn't have time to ponder as I made my way to the car park, opting for my truck to hide in instead of the wall. It was beginning to get cold.

I couldn't believe what had happened today. I was worn out and the day wasn't even over. I had a friend. Maybe _two _friends. I had never had friends. I just hoped I could be friends and not let Charlie find out.

I was too knotted inside to eat my sandwich so I tore it up and tossed it out of the cab onto the asphalt. I leaned my head against the worn steering wheel of the truck my Mum had bought me for my seventeenth birthday. I wished she was here now, things would be so much better.

.

.

.

When I arrived home, there was no sign of Charlie as usual. I had two hours to clean up, make his dinner and sneak some food upstairs for myself. I stuck a steak in the oven to cook and cut up some potatoes into chips to fry to go with the steak.

I hummed a Bastille song as I peered in the fridge for anything to take upstairs. I grabbed a bottle of water, a packet of FridgeRaider sausages and a yoghurt. Things that Charlie wouldn't notice had gone missing. I quickly wrote out a shopping list to take with me tomorrow to the shops. I left it on the table as usual so Charlie could check it over and approve.

I stored the food in my room under the bed and went back down to serve up dinner. I was just plating up when Charlie barged in, his gun still in his holster. He did this just to intimidate me.

"That it?" He snorted as I placed a mega-portion of chips and steak in front of him. "It'll do," He grunted. I fought the urge to roll me eyes.

After dinner I meekly did the dishes, got the money off Charlie for groceries and after a smack to the face I promised I would be up earlier tomorrow. I stumbled upstairs into the attic and fell onto my bed, too tired to do anything else but think about the golden-eyed boy who had walked into my life today.

.

.

.

.

When morning came, I arose early, dressing quickly and running a comb through my hair. I was about to leave the room when I saw a sheet of ivory paper sitting on my dressing table. It looked so pure in my dirty, dank, bare room. All I had was a dressing table, bed and mirror.

I picked it up, my fingers trembling, my face aching from the slap I had received last night.

I nearly dropped it when I saw who it was from.

_Isabella,_

_I won't be in today, but if you need me then call the number below. You should really keep your door locked, goodness knows who could walk in…_

_Be safe,_

_Edward C._

_009-874-777_

Oh. My. God. Edward had been in my _house?! _How the…? I always made sure the front and back door was locked before I went to bed.

I shredded the note, tossing it in the bin when I got to the kitchen.

I have a stalker.

Me, Bella-Boring-Swan has a _stalker. _

After chores, breakfast and seeing Charlie off - and I mean flipping him the bird as he walked out the door - I set off for school.

My stomach was in knots the whole day. Alice found me in my hideout at break and lectured me for ten minutes about my ditching her yesterday. I wasn't in the mood to apologize.

I didn't tell her about Edward's notes. I didn't say hardly a word the whole day. I was on edge, hoping Edward would come to school, but then discarding that thought and shoving it away. Of course I didn't want to see him.

I didn't even really _know_ him. And yet, he had haunted my dreams the previous night.

After second period had passed, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I walked to my third class alone. Alice was in English and I was in Geography. I frowned as I fished my phone out of my pocket. I never got texts, except from Charlie when he wanted to remind me about groceries he had forgotten.

I flipped open the simple silver mobile to discover a text from an unknown number.

**_Isabella,_**

**_Meet me at Sam's Diner at four. I'll be waiting._**

**_Be safe,_**

_**Edward C.** _

It just dawned on me that he had began using my real name - Isabella. How did he find that out? I had no classes with him and I certainly didn't tell him. I hadn't even told Alice yet.

Crap.

I shut the phone with a snap and stowed it in my bag, making sure it was switched off.

Wait.

How did he get my number!?

I never told anyone my number, let alone wrote it down. I was starting to feel sick. This was going too far. I fumbled my way through the next two periods and Alice grabbed me after the fifth and led me to the canteen.

Somewhere I never went.

"Leave go of me!" I protested, yanking my arm back, my shirt riding up to expose my arm. Alice gasped and stopped short. I blushed and covered my arm quickly, looking away.

"Bella Swan!" She almost shrieked "What happened to you?" She demanded, leading me out into the passageway and giving me a stern look. Her short black hair almost radiated anger, sticking up comically, a little navy bow attached neatly on one side.

"Nothing," I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you self-harming?" She said with a shocked look.

"No!" I growled. "Just…leave it. Please."

Alice sagged, but gave in. She offered me her Kit-Kat and I felt really mean. I offered her a small smile, something I didn't do very often.

She hugged me hard before she went home and I felt so…happily happy.

The only thing bugging me was the text. _Edward's text._

There was no way I was going to meet him. I drove home, worrying about what he would think of me now. I didn't want him to hate me; I had seen single-handedly how spiteful he could be.

Forget it, I thought and pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house.

.

.

.

.

Charlie beat me that night. Hard.

All because I forgot to wash one little fork that was hidden under a tea towel on the bench.

I could barely crawl up to my room that night after I had cleaned up my cuts in the downstairs bathroom. My lip was swollen, my head ached. My stomach was black from bruises and I had sobbed all the way through the clean-up. I didn't usually grizzle over it, but this time really stung.

I looked so completely ugly. How could I ever kid myself that someone like Edward would want me? I nearly cried all over again when I found another note on my dressing table that night.

_Isabella,_

_I'll be outside your house until eleven, please come and talk to me._

_Don't cry pretty girl,_

_Edward C._

My breath hitched as I glanced at the clock. I had half an hour left to decide. It was like something out of a movie. A boy waiting outside for you.

_Don't let him control you like this. Charlie is bad enough._

My brain was being reasonable. I peeped out of the curtain, wincing as my stomach clenched. Across the street under the lone streetlamp, a dark figure stood near the edge of the treeline, smoke rings curling upwards from his lit cigarette and dissipating into the darkness.

I didn't know what else to do so I let the curtain drop with a forlorn sigh and then fell onto my bed and sobbed myself into an oblivion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry if it is progressing too quickly, but I want to get straight in there and not ramble about rubbish. **

Add me on Facebook - Link on my profile.

**Leave me your thoughts! Please :)  
**

**xx**


End file.
